deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/5 Predictions for Season 4
Now... At the time of making this blog, I have not seen Zoro vs. Erza, and I don't know what the Season 3 finale would be. But once I do I'll be sure to have my opinions on it. But anyway, Season 3 is almost over, and next year will be a new season, since they're apparently annual now. So I figured I'd just make some predictions as for what episodes we might end up seeing. This is all just speculation, so don't quote me on any of this, or don't say "But why didn't this happen!? Adam said it would happen!" So... Let's begin, shall we? My first prediction is actually going to be for the Season Premiere: Ruby vs. Maka. This is a match-up that they already confirmed they were planning on doing, and the fact that they didn't do this to commemorate Volume 4 of RWBY tells me that they probably wanted to wait until they knew more about Ruby's Silver Eye powers before doing it (Either that or they thought Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice was more worth commemorating than a new season of a show from their partner company). Granted, I don't know how long Volume 4 is going to be, but they seem to typically only last for a few months. So this is mostly assuming Volume 4 ends before Season 4 starts, and if they don't do it as a Season Premiere, then I'm betting they'll do it to commemorate Volume 5. Yeah, I know this probably won't be too well received after the last RWBY match-up... But at least this is one where the RWBY character can legitimately win. At least, from what I know. I honestly haven't looked too deep into this match. Second prediction is Crash vs. Spyro, the battle between the classic era PlayStation mascots, to commemorate the HD remake of the Crash Bandicoot trilogy. And... That's really all the evidence I have for it. I mean, the comeback of an arguably large video game icon is definitely something worth commemorating in my mind. And, maybe this is just because I'm one of the two Skylanders fans on this wiki, but I'm also predicting they'll composite both of these combatants, including Skylanders. Third prediction is Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner, a classic Marvel vs. DC match-up to coincide with the Justice League movie, which to my knowledge is also the King of Atlantis' big cinematic debut. They would have to be crazy to not commemorate this movie in some way. Plus this'll give people the chance to learn about a lesser-known Marvel character. Sounds like a win-win in my book. I also want to predict they'll do something to commemorate Wonder Woman's movie, but I don't think that'd be as likely and I only wanted to feature one Marvel vs. DC fight on this so... Fourth prediction is Heihachi Mishima vs. Geese Howard to commemorate Tekken 7. Or honestly, just that we'll finally see a Tekken character on the show for it. If they're willing to commemorate the latest release of King of Fighters, then I don't see why Tekken should be any different. And... That's all I got. And my final prediction: Pit vs. Sora. I noticed that there's quite a few Kingdom Hearts things coming out next year. And you know what else is coming out next year? A brand new Nintendo console. That's also being released the same month as two Kingdom Hearts games. Sure, there's no Kid Icarus for Switch as a launch title, or even in development as far as we know, but I think it would make sense to do this episode sometime around March. So... Thoughts? Agree, disagree, how accurate do you think this is? Lemme know, and maybe even tell me your predictions if you want. Category:Blog posts